Ghost Faces
One of the rarer ghosts within the game, it is little more than a disembodied face that is seen in a couple locations, and occasionally in the corners of the screen before the loading-clouds, during a location/scene change. Appearance Pretty obvious: A ghostly, disembodied face. Personality & History There really is no information on this, one way or another, because the faces themselves do not say anything, nor do they appear to have any distinct features of note, except usually a brow wrinkled in anger (sorry we broke into your house, but we were taken here against our will!). Aside from appearing randomly when the game switches scenes, faces also appear as actual encounters while playing the game. The first encounter occurs in Shin Suzutani's chapter, when he goes into the bathroom of the Single Story House, flushes the toilet, and briefly sees a face appear in the window. Another encounter occurs in Shosei High School sort of, while playing as Rin Kagura: In the second floor far-east classroom, a chalkboard eraser will fall to the floor. The stain it leaves on the floor resembles a ghostly face. A final confirmed in-game encounter occurs in the Kuromiya Hospital, also as Rin. When going up to the third floor of the hospital, Rin will briefly stop in the hallway, and ghostly faces will appear on both sides along the walls. They will disappear as Rin approaches however, and it is difficult to tell exactly what they look like up close. In all cases, the faces do not attack or cause the horror meter to rise in any way. They are still spooky though. It could be, but this is just speculation, that some of the faces in the hospital could be the spirits of the people who got pulled into the walls by some grabby hands as mentioned in one of the Drifter's Notes. I know something that apparently other people don't know, but at rare times if you do a quick 180 turn, an insanely creepy face will pop up in front of you (possibly the girl in red?). Yikes! The face seems to belong of a female ghost, and she has long hair tangled and wound all over her face. Her mouth gapes wide and her eyes are black holes. The only other ghost to have hair tangled around her face is the Girl in Red and the female (probably female) ghost that Rin sees peeking over a school bathroom stall at her. Miscellaneous Information * Some speculation has been made that the face seen in the Single Story House bathroom may be the elusive ghost of Gin Fujimura, who has his phone lead to the location later in the game, but is not a confirmed ghost encounter himself. Lack of information at this time however prevents this from being proved or disproved within the game. * The chalkboard eraser in Shosei High School causing a face to appear is questionable as a ghost encounter, but the face the stain makes on the floor DOES in fact resemble the face seen in the Single Story House bathroom, albeit vaguely. * Although not stated as such, the faces that appear in the Kuromiya Hospital may be other victims of The Black Page, and Reiko Asagiri, who had ended up in the hospital... * The ghost face appearing during the scene changes is most likely just a random scare placed within the game... OR an implied someone who fell into the swirling vortex of the Mnemonic Abyss. Category:Ghosts